Anime HighSchool
by SmexiShinobi13
Summary: just something i came up with when i was bored. its actually a cross over of Bleach Naruto Shippuden Fullmetal Alchemist with a small bit of Death Note.
1. characters

Sooo here we go.

OC'S:  
Sage Kurosaki: yeah just borrowed the last name. i always wanted to be like ichigo's little sister. All right so this is me, and im the main character. Sort of. Well everybody kinda is so ya.  
Looks: longish"gold" Blonde hair, big brown eyes, tall, curvy, athletic looking  
personality: short-tempered, easily frustrated, kind when you get to know me, funnyish, protective, pervert, insane, anger issues, very sarcastic

Aoime Narahashi: my best friend, she's in 6 of my classes, dating my cousin, Ichigo.  
Looks: tall, long light blonde hair, brown eyes, skinny  
personality: b*tchy, funny, weird, cool, angered and frustrated easily, sometimes perverted rarely though, loud, crazy, sarcastic

Kira Yamazaki: my other bestest friend dating my friend Kiba  
looks: wavy long dark brown hair, green eyes, slender, shortish  
personality: b*tchy, funny, somewhat perverted, quiet, hyper, sarcastic

Joe Bommarito: my best friend since likee 1st grade  
looks: red face, kinda chubby (not really. i joke, joe... lol) average height, hazel eyes, blondish brown hair  
personality: annoying, perverted, smart alic (sp?), sarcastic, funny

Bleach:

Ichigo Kurosaki

Renji Abarai

Orihime Inoue

Rukia Kuchiki

Kenpachi Zaraki

Retsu Unohana

Ikkaku Madarame

Uyruu Ishida

Death Note:

L Lawliet

Beyond Birthday (B)

Light Yagami

Misa Amane

Near (Nate River)

Mello (Mihael Keehl)

Matt (Mail Jeevas)

Naruto:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Itahi Uchiha

Tobi (Madara Uchiha)

Deidara

Sasori

Shikamaru Nara

Kisame Hoshigaki

Zetsu

Konan

Pein

Hidan

Kakuzu

Kiba Inuzuka

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuga

Neji Hyuga

Fullmetal Alchemist:

Roy Mustang

Riza Hawkeye

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

May Chang

Winrey Rockbell


	2. Chapter 1

High school is a failed experiment in preparing young people for the adult world. Nothing seems to work quite right in a high school building. The heaters only work during the summer and the air conditioning only works in the winter. The plumbing is usually a disaster in high school, with drinking fountains never working but toilets that never stop running.  
High schools are usually poorly run by a team of out of touch assholes, also known as Principals, counselor, teachers, and ex-Marine drill sergeants (gym teachers). These people seem hell bent on destroying all hope for students through tedious testing, poorly planned projects, educational videos, and text books that mention the Soviet Union on every page.  
High school is also the place where the stress of growing up and the stress of fitting in join forces to destroy even the strongest among us. Most of High school is not spent learning but involves trying to find friends who aren't complete douche bags, trying hook up with people of the opposite sex unsuccessfully, combing your hair, buying cloths in the effort that someone will notice you, working out so you will not get your ass kicked everyday, trying desperately to get rid of the zits that have taken over your face, driving a car that a homeless person wouldn't piss in or riding on an over crowed bus while choking on diesel fumes, while people you don't know make fun of you worse then your friends do, and on top of all of that, you must act like nothing is wrong in your school is a place where everyone acts like their lives are great but are really dead inside.  
The scars of High School last long after graduation day. (urban dictionary... XD)  
well this is my story, i guess. who am i? Sage Kurosaki.  
it was the first day of 10th grade. god how i hated high s chool. i was already in the principals office. and school hadnt even started yet. what happened? well the usual.  
*FLASHBACK* earlier today:  
Iwas walking to school with some of my best friends and my cousin, Ichigo. unfortunaly we crossed paths with Sakura Ino and Sasuke on the way. well, we ignored them as they ignored us until Ed (Edward Elric!) "bumped" into Sasuke.  
"Hey watch where your going!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Why would i bother to do that?" Ed retailiated  
"STFU, Midget!" Sasuke yelled.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Ed was furious. uh-oh.  
"Midget." if Sasuke knew any better he probably wouldnt have saidthat a second time.  
"I AM NOT A MIDGET! A SHOTRY!A DWARF!" he waas fuming, holding up his metal fist ready to punch him. only one thing was preventing that, the fact that i was holding him back.  
"Come on Ed, ignore him. youre very tall. now lets just ignore this loser so that we wont end up getting in trouble." i said trying to calm him down.  
"Well look at this. the little slut is standing up for her midget friend." Ino stated. i let Ed go.  
"IM NOT A SLUT! IM SO GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" i shouted. just as i charged towards her i felt my cousin Ichigo grab my shoulder.  
"you should practice what you preach. now come on. she's not worth your time."Ichigo said trying to calm me down.  
"let... me... go!" i saidto Ichigo.  
"IM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YA INO!" i shouted as she walked away with Sakura and Sasuke.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
and thats how i got stuck in the office wtih Ed, Ichigo, Sasuke and Ino.


	3. Chapter 2

i sat down in the principal's office, taking my usual chair, for i was down here alot last year. Ed sat on my right, Ichigo on my left. just like old and Ino sat on the opposite side of the table. Principal Bradley sat down.  
"Well, i guess im not surprised, Nice to see you, Sage, Ichigo, Ed." he greeted us. he knew us pretty well by now, considering we were always in his office either for detentions or suspentions.  
"Sasuke, Ino? what happened? i dont usually see you guys here."principal bradley said clamly.  
"Well Midget here bumped into me earlier and i told him to watch where he was going." Sasuke explained. Ed clutched his metal fist. i elbowed him in the ribs.  
"He called Ed short, and as usual, Ed blew up. i tried holding him back but then Ino said,"Well look at this. the little slut is standing up for her midget friend." and i blew up because she called me a slut." i explained calmly.  
"then why is Ichigo down here?" principal Bradley asked.  
"I dont even know why i'm down here. all i did was hold back Sage so Ino wouldnt end up dead." Ichigo stated.  
"Alright, Ichigo you can go to class."principal bradley said motioning to the door. i waved as he left.  
"Oh, by the way, Sage, where's Al? isnt he always here to get you from the office when things like this happen?" principal bradley asked.  
"yeah, hes out side your office waiting for me and Ed."  
1 hour later  
"Alright then, you guys should get back to class." Principal Bradley said as he held open the door. i practically ran out of there. Ed walked behind me.  
"Ohayo Sage-chan!" Al greeted me as i walked next to him.  
"Ohayo Al-kun!" i said with much enthusiasm, glad to be out of the office.  
"Nii-san, what happened?" Al asked Ed.  
"Nothing much, just the usual."  
"Sage-chan , nii-san you need to control your anger." Al said clamly.  
"Gomen'nasai Al-kun!"I said. as Al and i walked towards our classroom. Ed walked towards the 11th grade classes. i opened the door to my 2nd hour class. 10th grade, Honors Math.  
"Kurosaki-san, Elric-kun where have you guys been?"  
"GOMEN'NASAI IZUMI-SENSEI!" Al and i bowed, speed walking to our seats. i sat in between Al and my best friend, Aoime Narahashi. she laughed as we sat down. she knew what happened. i stuck my tongue out at her. she shook her headslowly.  
4th hour  
"Kon'nichiwa kurasu!" Kakashi-Sensei greeted us. i took my seat at our art table. i sat with Aoime, Kira Yamazaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka. Kira was holding akamaru. i'm still surprised that Kiba was able to sneek him in to school.  
"So why wernt you and Al in 1st hour today, Sage?" Naruto asked me.  
"Yeah, i was wondering about that too." Kira agreed.  
"Well Ed bumped into Sasuke this morning and Sasuke called him short, so you know Ed, well he blew up on him, I was holding him back then Ino called me aslut then Ichigo was holding me back so i didnt kill her. then we were in to office for 1st hour and most of 2nd hour. Al was waiting outside of the office for me and Ed." i explained trying to keep it asshort as possible. Naruto laughed and shook his head. akamaru barked loudly.  
"damn it! Akamaru please be queit!" Kira and Kiba said in unison. too late for them. Kakashi-sensei was right behind them.  
"Dont worry guys. i'll let akamaru stay. i dont mind. but he better keep queit."Kakashi-sensei said ferosiously. kira and Kiba's eyes widened. Aoime laughed half-heartedly.  
"I hate it when he does that..." naruto whispered to me. i nodded my head.  
"Hey, Sageyou wanna go buy some Manga after school?" Aoime asked.  
"Ohh! can Kiba andI come?" Kira asked. Aoime rolled her eyes.  
"Sure." Aoime stated  
"Fine i'll go.I need to buy more anyways."I agreed  
"COUGHnerdsCOUGH" my friend Joe shouted as he walked by our table.I laughed and punched him in the stomach, and acting like nothing happened. he coughed up blood.I chuckled.  
"THATS WHAT YA GET JOE!"I yelled.

Gomen'nasai - im very sorry  
Ohayo - good morning  
Kon'nichiwa kurasu - good afternoon class  
sorry that the chapters are so short guys!


	4. Chapter 3

Okk so this story i just the result of my boredom... this is what happens when i listen to music at 12 am... (The bad touch by bloodhound gang lol soooo old but idc)  
NOTE: the only reason Ikkaku is our Science teacher is b/c my science teacher looks almost exactly like Ikkaku...  
6th hour  
i took my seat in the back of the classroom next to Al. Kira and Kiba walked intheir hands laced together and Akamaru on Kiba's head, just like old times. They sat down two rows ahead of Al and I. Aoime walked into the room and took her seat in front of me. She whispered to me.  
"Watch out, Ikkaku's pissed."  
"What the hell did Joe do this time?" I asked.  
"Called him Mr. Clean." Aoime stated. Al and I laughed. I stretched my back, tired. Lunch was last hour. The bell rang loudly as Ikkaku stormed into the room, obviously pissed. Joe sunk down in his chair trying to hide.  
"Alright Class. Were watching a movie today." Ikkaku said as he put a random movie into the DVD player. I rested my head on my desk. The room was freezing cold, so it would be hard to sleep. _Oh well, I'll manage..._I thought to myself. About halfway through the movieI heard a slight rustling noise from beside me. I figured it was Al so i ignored it. All of a sudden a heard a cute and almost silent "Meow". I whipped my head over towards Al. His pocket was moving slightly. Apparently Aoime heard it too, she was also looking at Al. Al laughed and smiled nervously as if nothing had happened.  
"Al why do you have a cat with you?"I whispered.  
"Cat? What are you talking about Sage?" heasked.  
"Ed is going to kill you. You always come home with a kitten. More importantly Ikkaku is gonna kill you."I said to him.  
"Well i couldn't have left it there... All alone... On the streets... Almost dead..."he said giving me the puppy dog face.  
"Here, hand me the kitty." i said gesturing to his pocket. He slid the tiny kitten out of his pants pocket... _i swear the cats just like follow him... he finds a kitten everywhere he goes..._I oh-so carefully slipped the kitten into my backpack.  
"MEOW!" Everyone turned to look at Al and I.I pretendedI was asleep. Al pretended as if he didn't hear anything.  
"Was that a KittenI heard, Kurosaki-san?" Ikkaku yelled into my ear.  
"No sir... jeez..."I mumbled. With that said he walked back to his desk, and i fell asleep for the rest of the hour.  
7th hour  
AL'S POV!  
"Sage? Sage... come on, wake up!"  
"I dont think shes gonna get up Al. you know how much she likes to sleep."  
"Bark!"  
"FALSE! NO I'M RIGHT! Back off shortie..." Sage mumbled inher sleep.  
"Yeah she's in a pretty deep sleep. I wouldn't wake her Al."  
"Then how are we supposed to get to 7th hour Aoime? Were already late..."  
"Just carry her... She IS your girlfriend after all."I sighed and picked her up bridal style.  
"Can someone grab her books?"I asked Kira, Kiba and Aoime. Kiba picked up her books, and Aoime grabbed the kitten. At the same time Akamaru jumped into Kira's arms. Sage's arms were wrapped tightly around my neck as we all walked up the stairs to Mr. Hughes's classroom. I let everyone go on ahead soI could just trail behind. I stared at Sage's sleeping face and smiled. This is the only time when she looks innocent. Her arms tightened around my neck,I looked at her, and it seemed as if something was wrong.  
"Alphonse..." she whispered.  
Sage's POV!  
I heard a door shut, waking me up. I looked around wondering whereI was. _Hmm. Mr. Hughes classroom... how did i get here? _I soon noticedI wasn't sitting or standing, soI kind offreaked out. I realizedI was being carried. I looked up to see Alphonse's smiling face. I grinned at him.  
"Arigatou Al-kun!"I heard a series of awws asI said that. I looked to see everyone in class was watching us.  
"AL YOU'VE FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND! I'LL ADMIT SHES CUTE BUT SHES NOT AS CUTE AS MY ELICIA-CHAN!**"** Hughes shouted as he pulled out multiple pictures of his family. I tried to hide my blush asI hurried back to my seat.


	5. Chapter 4

I looked at the kitten in my bag. I looked at Al (he was next to me).  
"Can we keep it? Please?"  
"You should ask Ed. 1 he's the one you live with, 2 he's the one that's gonna kill you when you bring ANOTHER kitten home."  
"That's why I'm asking you not him."  
"Your gonna get me killed too..." I mumbled.  
"Then can you take care of it?" he asked, hoping.  
"You know uncle Roy wouldn't let a kitten in the house. Plus I bet Black Hayate would eat it."  
"I doubt it... Riza's trained him too well." he argued.  
"Still Al, if something happens to this cute little guy I dont wanna be responsible..."  
"Neither do I. someone's gotta protect it..."  
"I'M WEAK. You're strong. You would do a much better job protecting it..." I said smiling.  
"Lets find someone else." he sighed.  
AFTER SCHOOL  
"No." Aoime stated.  
"Why not?" Al and I asked in unison.  
"Why do you always do this to me?"  
"Its funny." Kira said blankly.  
"IDEA!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me funny.  
"What?" Kiba asked. I laughed evilly.  
"Heh... Sage why do you always do that? Its a little freaky..." Naruto complained.  
"I'll take the kitty after all Al."  
"NO YOUR GONNA MAKE HIM INTO KITTY STEW!"  
"No I'm not. Just trust me."  
"Just tell us this brilliant plan. Then maybe he'll be at ease." Aoime suggested.  
"Naw. You'll tell. Al just trust me."  
"Fine." he pouted.  
"So where are we going anyways?" Kiba asked.  
"Kira I thought you told him." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Oh. I forgot." She said simply.  
"Bookstore." Naruto grumbled.  
"YES! I CAN ALREADY SMELL THE MANGA!" I shouted.  
"I dont know you." Aoime said, backing away. Naruto and Kiba gave me a weird look. Kira just shook her head. Al laughed nervously and put his arm around me. I grinned.  
"Al why do you always pick the weird ones?" Aoime asked.  
"I wouldn't be talking. Nee-Chan."  
"JUST BECAUSE I'M DATING YOUR COUSIN DOESNT MEAN I LIKE WEIRD GUYS!"  
"Yeah it does."  
"Just shut up until we get to the store." for once, I did what my "older sister" asked.  
10 minutes later  
"Wow I can't believe you listened to me AND stopped talking."  
"It not THAT much of a surprise." everyone looked at me.  
"Yeah it is..." they said in unison. I ignored them and skipped over to the manga. I skimmed the shelves while Aoime stood next to me just taking randombooks. I ended up buying , The Wallflower, Vampire Knight andBakuman.  
HOME  
"Sage!" Roy shouted  
"Yeah!" I replyed.  
"Oh it is you..." he said walking into the room shirtless. I rolled my eyes and looked away.  
"OH FOR JASHIN'S SAKE GO PUT A FRIGGIN SHIRT ON WILL YA?"  
"That requires energy."  
"NO FREAKING DUH JUST PUT A SHIRT ON." I shouted at him.  
"Fine Fine..." he said leaving the room.  
"THANK YOU!" _man this house is a mess. Whenever Riza leaves on businessthis place becomes a mess. Well I'm sure as hell aint cleaning this up that requires energy. Well shit im starting to sound just like him._ Roy entered the room, this time with a shirt on.  
"Happy?" he asked  
"Ecstatic." I said sarcastically.  
"Can you make some food?"  
"No."  
"Can you stop talking back?" he said, with an anime vein.  
"No."  
"Is "No" the only thing your gonna say?"  
"No." I said ignoring him.  
"Burn me and I'm calling child services." I stated bordly. He stuck his tongue out at me like a child.  
"You're not even a child. I dont think they can help you. Not that i would burn you."  
"Yeah right pyromaniac." I mumbled walking up to my room.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Roy shouted. I slammed my doorbehind me and jumped onto my bed and picked up the first Bakuman book and like any obsessive nerd, I fell asleep reading manga.


	6. Chapter 5

-Dream mode-

It was pouring. Two people stood in front of me, despair showed on their faces. One female, one male. I couldn't see what they looked like so i just observed what they were doing. The female was holding a baby. The house they were standing outside of was oddly familiar to me. The woman placed the baby on the steps of the house and knocked on the door. The couple sprinted towards where i was supposedly standing. I could see their appearances clearer than before; the female had long blonde hair and cold blue eyes that showed no emotion, The male had black hair and dark brown eyes...

-End dream mode-

My alarm went off waking me. I rolled over and stared at my clock, 5:00am. I reached my hand out trying to use the force to shut off my alarm. After two minutes of trying, i gave up and grabbed my alarm clock and threw it at the wall, flinching when it crashed.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WORK FOR THE MILITARY AND ARE A STATE ALCHEMIST DOESNT MEAN I HAVE TO RUN THE SAME SCHEDUAL AS YOU!" I shouted, jumping off my bed. I began to get dressed. I threw on a black tank top and dark jeans. I slipped on my black low cut converse and looked around for a ponytail holder.

"I DONT LIKE GETTING UP AT THIS TIME EITHER!" Roy shouted looking up the stairs. I found a ponytail holder and brushed my long blonde hair into a ponytail. I ran down my stairs (almost tripping) and continued into the kitchen, running into Roy who was standing in front of the fridge staring into space. I closed the fridge door, accidentally slamming his hand in it. He glared at me. He snapped his fingers, hoping for flames.

"Useless without these, eh Mustang?" i said waving his retractive gloves in his face. Roy grumbled and grabbed his gloves from my hands.

"Next time you try to burn me i really AM going to call child services." I joked.

"Next time i wont try, I'll succeed."

"Then we'll just have to tell the police, wont we, guys?" Havoc said walking in. Behind Havoc Ed and Al walked in.

"Ohayo, Havoc, Ed and Al!" i said.

"Well your oddly cheerful today..." Havoc stated.

"I'm just glad you guys are going to help me with this crazy arsonist." I said hugging Al. Ed glared at Roy.

"Arsonist?" Roy shouted, popping a vein.

"Fine. Pyromaniac." There was an akward silence.

"I had a weird dream last night." I said to break the silence.

"What was it about?" Al asked.

"I dont remember exact details but there was a man and a woman-"

"Thats called sex, Sage..." Ed stated, intterupting me.

"Let me finish. Ok so there was a man and a woman," i glared at Ed. He sweat dropped. "And they were leaving a baby on some person's porch steps. Its so cliche. The freaky part is, i recognise the house." I explained.

"What did the house look like?" Roy asked, now serious. I found a peice of paper and a pencil and drew the house. When i finished Roy observed it.

"Well id be surprised if you didnt recognise it. That's our old house. That dream was probably your memory from the night your parents left you." Roy explained to me. Ed Al and Havoc were completely lost.

"i thought you two were actually related..." Havoc mummbled.

"Us?" i said.

"Related?" Roy finished. Roy and i looked at eachother and burst out in laughter. Ed, Al and Havoc sweat dropped.

"Yeah you two are **nothing** alike." Ed said sarcasticly.

"Alright so you think that dream was my memory of that night correct? Well i was watching them as if i was someone else." I said getting back on topic.

"Wait... you were watching from someone elses point of veiw?"

"Yeah... What happened to them Roy? Do you know?"

"Soon after they left you with me they were murdered." I became interested now.

"Then i was probably watching them from the murderers point of veiw. That makes this all the more interesting."

"Dont you care at all that your parents were murdered?" Al asked.

"Well i see it like this. I dont remember them at all. Roy raised me since before i was 1 years old. I dont see the point in crying or anything. I care but... its complicated."

"You know whats even more cliched? They left a note." Roy said.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sage, **_

_**By the time you read this we are long dead. We just needed a final note so you could know how much we love you and that we didn't have a choice but to leave you. There should be another note attached to this one originally for Roy, just to explain everything. If you think you can handle it, go ahead and read it. We really do love you. **_

_**Signed,**_

_Bihaku & Kaori Kurosaki_

_**Roy,**_

_**As you can see, we've left Sage with you. We wont be coming back. There are so many things to explain to you and Sage but you probably wouldn't believe it and Sage is far to young to understand it. It is necessary information. You've probably heard stories about soul reapers. They are real. Kaori, Isshin and myself are what regular soul reapers would call captains. We captains are each assigned a squad of soul reapers. There are certain rules we have to follow and when I found out I was pregnant, I realized that Kaori and I would be sentenced to death along with Sage. Another rule is, you cannot quit being apart of what we call the Gotei 13. We ended up being able to escape, but we have been found and are to be sentenced. If you have any questions about soul reapers you could talk to Isshin, there is also a man who has a shop near where Isshin lives, his name is Kisuke Urahara. You could talk to him too, he is trustworthy he is the one who helped us escape. I know this is so sudden and a lot to take in but please we just want Sage to be raised in a nice environment. We are eternally grateful and forever in debt to you. Please just take care of her and yourself.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Bihaku Kurosaki **_

_**P.S.**_

_**Watch out for Sage carefully. Some of the other soul reapers may try and come to get her if the Gotei 13 is in trouble.**_

I set the letters down on the table.

"This is so stupidly cliché. Soul Reapers? Well i friggin feel unsafe." I remarked.

"You can always get your State Alchemist license. You would get in easy. What you've learned from me, and everything you learned from Ed, Al and Izumi." Roy stated. _Oh yeah... my math teacher is an alchemist... If I'm gonna be a State Alchemist i better not tell anyone... Izumi-sensei would kill me._

"State Alchemist at age 15. I like it. But if i can apply can I tattoo my transmutation circles on my hands?" I smiled.

"Like hell if i care."

"YES!"

"Are you sure about this, Sage? I mean a lot of people will hate you just because you're a solider." Ed explained.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Pretty simple answer. Sure you dont wanna think it over? Its a pretty damn big decision." Havoc said quickly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"When's the test?" I asked, turning towards Roy.

"Next week." Ed answered.

"Why dont you wait until next year so you can study for it, Sage-Chan?" Al suggested.

"Why are you so against it Al-kun?" i said annoyed. I hate it when people call me Sage-Chan. My thoughts took a turn as Ed tryed talking to me. I ignored him. _If mom and dad were soul reapers, and uncle Isshin still is, then Ichigo is probably one too. Which means, Rukia, Renji and Aoime most likely are too. Rukia and Renji because of their sudden "change of schools" and weird behavior and Aoime because her and Ichigo are closer than bark on a tree... which is still scary to me..._ i snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Ed what did you say?" i asked innocently.

"WHY DONT YOU LISTEN WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU?" Ed shouted in my ear.

"I LISTEN MOST OF THE TIME, I JUST HAVE ALOT ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW!" I defended.

"Well then, I said the reason Al's so against it is because he's taking the test this year too."

"How many people do they let in a year?" al and I asked desperately. Roy and Ed looked at each other.

"One..." Roy's voice trailed off. Al and I looked disappointed.

"...Or two." Ed finished. I grinned.

"Yeah but dont forget to tell them they only pick two if they are equally matched and booth hold potential." Havoc explained.

"Well then we'll just have to be equal in strength, Alchemical skill and potential." I spoke confidently.

"Why dont we start by seeing who's stronger and who's better at alchemy?" Roy suggested. I glared at him.

"A simple alchemy battle between Al and Sage." Ed explained watching my glare shift from Roy to himself.

"I know. That's why im glaring at you guys."

"You and Al spar all the time! What's the big deal?" Havoc asked.

"When in any alchemy battle the only way i do my best is when i strike to kill. I CANT KILL AL!" I shouted giving Al a hug, hiding my face in his shirt. Everyone looked at Al.

"I can't fight this cute face." He said lightly grabbing my jaw and showing my face to them. My eyes were wide and my bottom lips stuck out. I forced out a few tears just for a convincing act. Not even Roy could resist not getting me what i wanted when i went to the extremes. Using tears. Works 99% of the time or your money back. Roy glared trying to resist. Within minutes he gave in knowing i would win.

"Stubborn much?" Roy said sarcastically. When i didn't reply he continued.

"Fine. But how are we going to find out who's stronger?"

"Opinions." I said sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea." Ed said quietly.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC." I said. More like shouted.

"I know you were, but if you dont want to fight Al then why the hell not?"

"fine."

"Lets begin then. At the moment Al is stronger in Alchemical skill, considering he doesn't have to use transmutation circles." Roy stated, boredly.

"At the moment?" Al asked

"If Sage gets her transmutation circles tattooed on her hands then you guys would be equal." Ed explained.

"Alright! Next. Strength. Sage is stronger, I believe?"

"She's beaten me while sparring about 55% of the time." Al admitted.

"I think they're evenly matched as it is..." Havoc said

MEANWHILE

Kira's POV

"Shut up Kiba I'm trying to eavesdrop!"

"Shouldn't that be easy for you? I mean your kekki genkei allows you to read minds..."

"Yeah it does but your distracting me." I replyed.

"So my sexiness IS distracting." Kiba said.

"Yes that EXACTLY it Kiba. Tone down the sexiness." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry babe. No can do." I laughed then turned to Sage's conversation. _Man this is BAD. Sage and Al soldiers? Aoime's gonna be PISSED. I already knew Aoime, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were soul reapers. Apparently Sage just figured out that much. She still has no idea that Chad Uyru and Orihime are involved too. At the moment all of them are protecting her from-_ my thoughts were cut off by the slamming of a door. I looked over to see Sage Ed and Al walking towards us.

"Ohayo Sage!" Kiba said cheerfully. _Man she's hot..._ Kiba thought looking at Sage. I kicked him.

"Sorry sorry sorry, i love you." Kiba whispered to me.

"Uh, hey guys!" Sage replyed.

"HI ED! HI AL!" I shouted. Ed grinned,

"Hey cookie!" he replyed. Al laughed half-heartedly and smiled at me.

"Uh we better leave, Aoime, Ichigo and Uyru are waiting for us." Sage told me. _Something's wrong. _I thought. I turned to Sage's thoughts, _so mom and dad were soul reapers, then murdered. I need to figure this shit out after the state alchemist test... Aoime is gonna be pissed. _Her thoughts paused.

"Get the fuck out of my head nee-Chan!" she shouted at me. I did as she asked, just this once.

hope ya liked =P lol


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New kids, new problems

Sage's POV

1 block. _I have to tell them...Kira knows so Kiba might too..._

"You ok?" Al asked me. I bit my lip.

"Yeah..." I whispered, as we turned the corner. I could see them; it was Ichigo, Aoime, Uyruu, Rukia and Renji. They were maybe 50 feet away.

"Ohayo Sage-Chan!" Ichigo shouted. In. My. Face. I glared at him.

"Ohayo, Berry-Chan!" I yelled back cheerfully. He ruffled my hair messing up my ponytail. He bent over so we were face to face.

"Wanna say that again?" he threatened. I laughed and turned away from him, fixing my hair.

"Hi Rukia! Hi Renji!" Rukia smiled and waved.

"Hey." Renji grunted.

"So your not gonna say hi to me huh short stuff?" Uyruu asked.

"IM NOT SHORT! COME ON I AM LIKE 5'4"!"

"And yet Ed's still taller than you..." Ed stuck his tongue out at him.

"Heh uh... Hey Aoime!" _shit... I cant do this... man do i even want to be a state alchemist? I should rethink this..._

"Hey!" she replyed. Al was about to say something but Kira stopped him.

"She's not gonna..." Kira whispered. After a while she nodded her head yes to Al. And it continued like this the whole way to school.

1st Hour

"Well class our school has a group of new students and all of them _just happened_ to end up in this class!" Unohana-sensei announced. I looked around at the people at my table. Naruto, Kira, Kiba, Aoime and Shikamaru.

"We are also getting our new schedules today! The new classes will start after first hour!" the class was silent. Unohana sweat dropped at the silence but continued.

"Lets start by introducing the new kids!" I studied the people lined up beside her. To keep it simple there was a blonde chick eating chocolate, a red head playing video games, 2 white haired elementary schoolers, a small black haired girl, a red head with the kanji 'love' on his forehead, another blonde girl and another red head. Unohana pointed to the first blonde girl,

"This is Mello," and then she continued down the long line. "Matt, Near, Toshiro Hitsugaya, May Chang, Sabaku no Gaara, Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori." Unohana scanned the room.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, your changing seats."

"I OBJECT!" I shouted jumping out of my chair, startling some people and getting smiles from others.

"Over ruled." Unohana-sensei stated smiling her scary smile that sent chills down the spines of normal people. I ignored the chill and continued,

"Well then who's gonna sit there?" _Please not any of the new girls, please not any of the new girls!_ I thought crossing my fingers.

"There's only one girl, Sage." Unohana-sensei told me. _Shit._

"Did I say that... Heh... out loud?" Deidara and Mello glared at me, but I earned a smirk from two of the red heads, Matt and Sasori. Naruto chuckled as I blushed at my mistake.

"Well Mello and Deidara _were_ going to sit there but seeing as you pissed them off, Toshiro and Sasori can take those seats." _Oh thank JASHIN, two hot guys._ I sat back down in my seat.

"Sasori, take the seat in-between Sage and Aoime, Toshiro take the seat in-between Kira and Aoime." When they sat down I started talking, instantly.

"Hi! I'm Sage! And this is Naruto, Kira and Aoime!" I said introducing everyone. Toshiro leaned over towards Kira.

"Is she always like this?" he asked her.

"You know how you're only supposed to put ONE cup of sugar in cherry kool aid?"

"Yeah but i dont see how- "

"She puts in like 10 ½."

"Ohh..." he sighed. Unohana sensei began to pass out our schedules.

"Ok lemme see the schedules please!" everyone passed me their schedules, even Toshiro and Sasori.

"Ok we all have 1st – 3rd and 7th hour together. Aoime Sasori and I have 4th and 5th hour together. Kira and Toshiro you two have 4th hour together, and Kira, Toshiro and Naruto 5th hour together. Then Aoime, Kira, Naruto and Toshiro have 6th hour together, and Sasori and I have 6th hour together. Heh well it looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you, Sasori!" and because of that last sentence Naruto and Aoime burst out in laughter. I slapped both of them upside the head.

"Huh, that's weird I got switched out of a year long class and kept a trimester class... OH WELL! NO MORE MR. CLEAN!" I said just a bit to loud.

3 weeks later

Lunch

It turns out so far that I sit next to Sasori in every class and have no more classes with Al except 7th hour, where he sits all they way across the room. I was going to ACT cheerful but that wasn't nessisary, I was actually happy without Al in my classes. I already had gotten to know quite a bit about Sasori and thought that he's pretty damn cool. So now im walking down the hallway with Sasori heading to my locker.

"Sasori, which locker is yours?"

"463." Sasori stated giving me a weird look.

"HOLY SHAT! MINES 462! Wait...I knew that. And i guess that's to be expected. This school organizes pretty much everything, schedules lockers and seats by first names..." I said walking over to my locker. I switched all my stuff and grabbed my lunch. I slammed the locker shut and turned to Sasori. When he shut his locker I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the cafeteria. Half way down the hallway U slowed down and let go of his arm.

"Ow..." Sasori whispered rubbing his arm. I smiled and started running; excited to see Al. I walked down the hall and turned left, Sasori trailing far behind me. When I turned the corner seeing something that I wish I hadn't. There stood Al, and the new girl, May Chang. Kissing. I stopped. I turned. I saw Sasori and held back my tears.

"The cafeteria is just you know turn left and walk straight... I-I'll meet you there I left something in my locker." I said trying to act cheerful. I kept walking until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Sasori smirking at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasori was about to reply but as he saw the look in my eyes he sighed and walked away. He knew I was acting out my cheerfulness. I began to walk faster, to a certain person's locker, hoping he would still be there.


	9. Chapter 8

Kira's POV

"Where's Sage?" i asked as Sasori sat down at our overcrowded table. I looked around at everyone. They were unusually quiet today, and to top it off Aoime was sitting next to Naruto and on the other side of Naruto sat Gaara.

"She said she left something in her locker." Sasori said giving me a look that just Screamed, "Something's wrong."

"Kekkei!" Kiba stated scarfing down, whatever the hell that was that he was eating. _Dammit, I'm going to have a headache later._ I rolled my eyes then closed them. As soon as i opened my eyes i was searching through the minds of others looking for Sage. _Oh great im in Shikamaru's mind..._ from there i started listening to his thoughts. _Sage? Oh great, is she crying? Aw man, how troublesome._ I grumbled and switched to Sage's mind. She was replaying what happened in her head.

"DAMMIT!" i shouted, breaking my Kekkei. Everyone looked at me strangely. I stood up, furious.

"I'll be back." I muttered storming out of the cafeteria.

Sage's POV

Tears were threatening to come out as i replayed the scene in my head once more. I kept running until i saw who i was looking for. Shikamaru.

"Jeez. What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked me. Struggling to keep my tears locked away. Failing i let a few tears stream down my face. I ran up to Shikamaru burying my face in his shoulder.

"Dammit, your so troublesome..." he grumbled, wrapping his arms around me protectively and stroking my hair soothingly. Something i would've never expected him to do.

Kira's POV

_Damn that bastard to hell. Oh! When i find him i swear to Jashin- Just ug. He is SO dead. This is what he gets for making my imouto-chan cry. Cheating on her like that! _I stormed through the halls looking for Alphonse Elric. The halls were empty and i doubt he went back to the cafeteria._ Still, that doesn't seem like something that he'd do. Dammit! If i use my Kekkei Genkai anymore im going to have a serious migraine tomorrow._

Aoime's POV

_Something's up. Sage isn't here, neither is Al. Sasori came back acting a bit strange, Kira left the cafeteria suddenly and Shikamaru still isn't here. Aw man. I think i know what's going on. Sage probably saw something between Al and the new girl that's all over him. Sasori probably saw too and noticed Sage acting weird after that but isn't saying anything. Kira noticed that something was wrong and used her Kekkei Genkai. Knowing Sage she was probably thinking of it and looking for Shikamaru because they're close and Kira probably left because she's going to beat the living shit outta Al. now i just need to find out why Al isn't here now. But my best guess is he's probably still with the new girl. _I'd be shocked if i was wrong. My brains almost never fail me when analyzing and assuming. I studied the actions of the people around me. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art, Kiba and Naruto were fighting about food and Gaara sat there spacing out. Or that's what i thought. I sighed and looked at Mello Matt and Near. Matt was playing his DS like always; Mello was eating chocolate and Near was observing my actions.

"Hey Aoime, Sage and Al are going out right?" Sasori asked me.

"Yeah, why?" Sasori sighed.

"So that's what's going on."

"What's going on!" Naruto shouted.

"I saw Al kissing that new girl and sage turned around and started walking the opposite way of the cafeteria saying she left something in her locker." Sasori said, answering Naruto's question. Everyone at the table froze. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"That bastard!" Naruto grumbled. Naruto was clutching the table. I glanced at everyone around me.

"Alright. This is what i think happened. Sage probably saw something between Al and the new girl that's all over him. Sasori noticed Sage acting weird after Kira noticed that something was wrong and used her Kekkei Genkai. Knowing Sage she was probably thinking of it and looking for Shikamaru because they're close and Kira probably left because she's going to beat the living shit outta Al." I said explaining what i thought was going on._ Dammit. Lets just hope Shikamaru can handle all this emotional shit._


	10. Chapter 9

Sage's POV

"Jeez so what exactly happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Al was kissing that new girl..." I said weakly.

"Your not going to be stupid and take him back are you?"

"No! I want nothing to do with him." I said clutching my fist.

"Then whats the point in crying?" i looked up, i hadnt thought of that. _How stupid of me..._ i wiped away my tears and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked clearly annoyed for having to deal with my problems. I grinned. I kissed him on the cheek and dragged him to the cafeteria. _Thank you... Shikamaru._

"Psh, women are so troublesome." He mummbled freeing himself from my grasp. As i walked into the cafeteria with Shikamaru everyone looked at us. I rolled my eyes and continued over to our usual table.

"Sup guys?" i smiled. They all gave me looks that just screamed "WTF".

"Bi-polar much?" Kira said sarcasticly, yet she smiled anyways.

"Completely." I answered.

"To think that you had us worring for nothing, it pisses me off." Aoime rolled her eyes.

"I'm still going to kick his ass." Naruto grummbled as i sat down inbetween him and Aoime.

"Sooooo, since your single and all Sage maybe we could-" Matt was cut off by Naruto and Aoime reaching across the table and slapping him upside the head. _What the fuck happened with them? Usually Naruto and Aoime would be yelling at eachother about something stupid... man i'm confused._

"I agree." Kira stated, rubbing her temples like she usually does after she uses her kekkei gankai.

"Hey what day is today anyways?" Kiba asked.

"Friday December 12th. Why?" Mello answered.

"Holy shit christmas is only 13 days from now!" Kiba replyed.

"No shit sherlock." Near chimed in. Kiba glared at Near. Near just shrugged off the glare rested his head in his hands and began twirling his hair like he tends to do.

"Hey Sage isnt Roy going to be out of town for Christmas break, un?" Deidara asked. _Oh great, hes plotting._

"Yeah how'd you know?" i answered.

"Kira was talking about it, hm"

"Thanks a million Kira!" i stated sarcasticly.

"No problemo." She grinned.

"Alright so yeah hes going to be out of town, and what about it Deidara?"

"Christmas party. Your house, yeah." He smirked and looked at Sasori. Sasori just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So you've been planning without me? And who else did you talk this over with, before you told me?"

"Everyone else." Sasori answered. I grinned.

"Hell yeah. So tell me what you've got planned." Almost everyone smirked when they heard that i had agreed.

"Well, thats all we've planned." Aoime stated. I rolled my eyes. _So they've left it up to me to plan a party that they wanted? Great...wait, this is perfect._

"Alright then were going to need phone numbers, and i mean everyones, if all of us are going to plan this." I stated. I ripped out a peice of paper from one of my notebooks.

"Ovbiously put your name next to your cell phone number. And ill see if we can have like a 12-way call." I laughed. Like that could be possible.

AFTER SCHOOL

I looked over everyones cell numbers, programming each one into my phone if they wernt there already. I started making a list of all the people i wanted to be there. _Hm, of course my usual group of friends should be there... then..._

"Oh!" i said adding L, his brother Beyond Birthday [1], Light, Misa, Ichigo and his friends, Itachi, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu. _This party will be crazy. _I smiled. I sent the list of people to Kira and Aoime. And within minutes of me texting them the list Kira called me.

"YOU INVITED ITACHI?" she screamed. She was ovbiously pissed, but i had NO idea why.

[1] – i know they arnt related, i just want them to be, SO JUST GO WITH IT. :D


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! YAY FINALLY! XD i usually quit at chapter 6. And i was going to quit at chapter 8 for this one, BUT i got a new idea. :D

Kira's POV

"Yeah because unlike Sasuke he's cool. Why are you pissed, you gotta problem with him or something?" she answered. I was silent.

"Ohh this sounds SCANDELOUS!" she said slyly.

"Please... just dont invite him." I said nicely. I felt small. I didn't want to remember what had happened. Therefore i hadn't told anybody about it.

Sage's POV

I stared at my phone in shock, as if i were staring at Kira. _She just said something nicely. She said the "P" word._

"ARE YOU SICK?" i shouted at her, now concerned.

"No I'm fine-" she said quietly.

"No something's wrong! You said the "P" word. I've known you since forever and that's the first time you've EVER said that word." I replyed. She was silent once more. My eyes widened with concern and fear for her.

"Kira, what HAPPENED with you and Itachi?" there was a long pause. I was about to say something but she hung up.

"God Dammit!" i said as i slammed my fist on my dresser. I dialed Aoime's number. She answered after 4 rings.

"What the hell! You take forever to pick up your god damned phone!"

"Jesus Christ! What's your problem?" she answered calmly.

"I'm impatient." I stated.

"No, its something else. What's the problem?" she asked. I sighed.

"1, Do you know why Kira has a problem with Itachi?" she was silent for a while.

"DO YOU KNOW OR NOT?" i shouted.

"JESUS CHRIST! CALM DOWN! I HAVE NO IDEA!" she shouted back.

"Sorry... It's just, she wont tell me a god damned thing."

"All i know is that they were close at one time and they tried to keep it a secret, but something happened between the two of them and she hasn't talked about or to him, since."

"She seemed pretty shaken up, and pissed off. Dude she said the "P" word."

"Really? She said please? This must be huge." She said, sounding shocked.

"Looks like this is another one for L." i smiled.

"i doubt he'd help us."

"no, i know he will."

"And how do you know that?" she curiously asked.

"Because i do. And 2, i know this is going to sound completely stupid but, hell, are you a soul reaper?" she went silent once again.

"Answer the damn question!"

"Yes. Along with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji."

"I KNEW IT!"

~MONDAY~

I dialed Deidara's number after i woke up. Roy had left today, and i didn't want to walk in the snow. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Dei..." i said sleepily.

"ugggg its 6:00 am! Why are you calling me at 6 in the morning, un!"

"sorry Dei! But can you give me a ride to school later?"

"Its Saturday!"

"today's Monday..." i herd a loud bang.

"Ow! Man i was supposed to be up already! Dammit, un!"

"did u just hit your head?"

"Yeah! damn that hurt! Sorry for yelling, thanks for calling, and yeah ill drive you but i gotta pick up Sasori too, un."

"alrighty... just call me when you get to my house."

"alright just give me your address then ill see you in a bit." I gave him my address then hung up. I rolled out of bed, still tired. I put on skinny jeans and my Vegas t-shirt throwing my favorite, jack skellington (from the nightmare before Christmas!) sweater. I fell down my stairs, landing face first on the tile below.

"Itai, itai itai!" i muttered. I fixed myself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and turned on Roy's laptop. I opened Microsoft word and began typing up the invite for this supposed-to-be, epic Christmas party. After i had finished my cereal i finished up the invite. I looked at the clock. _7:30am hmm..._ i smiled and turned on my music full-blast. Deidara wouldn't be here for a few minutes, so i had time. One of my favorite songs popped up, The Love we had before, by Fireflight. And of course being Sage, i sang along, knowing every word.

"I burnt the bridge that you were building but I left here feeling guilty that we couldn't see eye to eye..." i paused and made sure no one was listening.

"Why can't we compromise? Why are we choosing sides? When will we realize?"

"We don't have to fight anymore! Where is the love we had before? Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide? We don't need our pride anymore... Where is the love we had before? Where is the love... Where is the love...Where is the love...The love we had before?"

"You used to be the one I'd run to... but now I tend to run you... right into the ground..." i paused. I didn't sing that. I turned around, and blushed a bright crimson when i saw that it was Sasori who sung that part.

"Dont stop, Sage! Your good, yeah!" Deidara encouraged. I walked over to my computer and closed itunes.

"oh come on, why'd you stop? Your really good, un!" Deidara whined.

"lets go!" i said walking out the door. Deidara and Sasori followed silently behind me. Sasori opened the passenger's door for me and i slid to the middle seat. Sasori sat on my Right and Deidara on my left. Deidara started the car and turned on the music. I smiled as i heard the Japanese music blaring threw the speakers of his truck.

"Maximum the Horrimone?" i asked.

"Yeah! Zetsubou Billy, hm."

"Awesome song." I stated.

~AT SCHOOL~

When the bell rang i had grabbed Sasori's arm, walking with him to our lockers humming this is my December by Linkin park.

"Are you guys like, in love or something? Because every time i see Sasori you just happen to be with him." I turned to see Sakura.

"Sup." I answered. She laughed. Yeah, to everyone else, i acted like i hated her. And she did the same. Hell she was my childhood friend until Ino came along. I couldn't be mean to her. Sasori chuckled. Yeah i let him know that i didn't hate her. We were hanging out all the time so it happened on accident. Sakura's locker was supposed to be next to mine but at the beginning of the year it was jammed, so she switched to a locker across the hall, she had stopped to talk to me one day and Sasori was right there, so hell i couldn't not tell him. He promised to keep it a secret so that i didn't have any more problems though.

"no were not in love, or what ever." I said, just a tad late.

"well i heard that you and Al broke up, so i just assumed it was love." She smiled.

"psh, whatever..." Sasori mumbled. I smiled and Sakura walked away.

"Alright lets go to first hour!" i shouted, grabbing Sasori's hand and dragging him to health.

~LUNCH~

I walked over to the table where L, Light, B and Misa sat.

"Sup guys!" i waved.

"HI SAGE!" Misa shouted. Light smiled (well kind of.) and L and B just glanced at me.

"Uhm L do you think you could help me with something?" i asked, just a bit nervous.

"Depends."

"i need you to figure something out for me, you know, like Detective work and stuff."

"and again, it depends."

"well ok here what i think about what had happened. Its between Kira and Itachi. It could be something stupid, but i actually think it was a rape and abuse situation. L looked at me. He seemed to be interested, but very little.

"Can you please help?" i said giving him the puppy-dog face. L showed no emotion.

"fine." He replyed.

"ARIGATOU!" i shouted giving him a hug and grinning. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"alright, i have to go, i dont want to but i dont want anything to seem out of place! I'll definitely talk to you guys later." I promised.

"Bye Sage! Oh i love your shoes!" Misa called after me [1]. i sat down at my usual table, but today i sat in-between Deidara and Sasori.

"ok so for the party, i have the list of peeps right here and one copy of the invite. Can you guys like, preview it?" i started.

"why not?" Aoime said sarcasticly.i passed around the list and the invite. I cringed when Kira looked at the list.

"i asked you to take him off the god damn list." She grumbled.

"why Kira, why do you want him off that list sooo badly? What the fuck happened thats so bad, thats preventing you from telling us?" i asked. She was silent along with everyone else.

"COME ON CANT YOU JUST DO WHAT I ASKED? I EVEN SAID THE "P" WORD! I SAID IT NICELY TOO! JUST TAKE HIM OFF THE GOD DAMNED MOTHERFUCKING LIST!" she shouted loud enough for the whole state to hear, as she stood up.

"I WONT TAKE HIM OFF THE "GOD DAMNED MOTHERFUCKING LIST" UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" i stood up, across the table from her, glaring at her. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us. Everyone at our table looked shocked. Aoime and Naruto stood up.

"hey, WHY DONT YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM YOUR BITCHY ASSES DOWN?" Aoime shouted.

"CAN YOU GUYS QUIT SHOUTING!" Naruto shouted at us. I sat down and laughed. Kira shook her head and walked away. Naruto and Aoime sat down.

"god damn theres so much shit going on i can't even comprehend it anymore."

"i agree." Naruto and Aoime said in unison.

"ok what is it with you two? You havnt argued in days!" Mello asked. I nodded in agreement. Aoime and Naruto both sighed and looked at eachother.


End file.
